The Story of Caim
by Tridonious
Summary: A bit of a biography about my fan character, who wants to return home to Breezegale


**The story of Caim**

_**So yeah, this is just the background story of my guy Caim, the older cousin of Klonoa and his little sister Krystal (any other fan characters tell me your name and I will add you to the long ass list of family memebers, ok?) Since Klonoa and Krystal dfon't really have any care-takers at the moment, Caim has been officially chosen to be their foster parent until such time as a proper one can be found. Ok here goes the bio, NOTE! This is just his background history, not a fanfic, I will do that later.**_

**As a child Caim was always curious to the world around him. With him like this, it was very hard for his **

**grandfather, his only known family member at the time (he did not meet his parents) to keep up with him. **

**One day Caim decided to go play in the woods, because he liked the smell of all the flowers that were there **

**during Spring time. However, his grandfather had warned him that bandits had been sighted in the **

**surrounding areas of Breezegale as of late. But being like he was, Caim had not listened and had gone **

**anyway. Now while he was playing in the woods for a while, a mysterious man (wink), blindfolded and put **

**him in a bodybag and carried him away. The man was currently a bandit working in a small group of to **

**avoid being caught. Caim was then carried off to be sold as a servant into slavery. However due to a **

**surprise attack by some native moo's on the bandit's camp, Caim was able to make his escape under the **

**cover of the darkness of the night. Not having any clue to where he was, Caim walked for days and weeks **

**on end, with his only hint to where he might be, being that the coast was not that far off from where he was.**

**After having walked for an indefinite amount of time, Caim found himself at the coastal port town in the **

**kingdom of Solaria (fan made kingdom). Having no money for food or water or even board, Caim continued **

**to walk the streets of the port town, which he later found out was called Aquarius, due to the name of the **

**great hero of Solaria, Aquarius, who defended the kingdom from the darkness that called itself Ghadius, **

**thus sealing him away, and becoming the first king of Solaria. After having finally arrived at the Sitting **

**Crow, a local watering hole in Aquarius, a kind old man spied Caim out of the corner of his eye, and hired **

**him to be a cabin boy aboard his ship, which was due to leave the next day. Caim being estatic thinking that **

**he might have finally found a way back home, happily agreed to come aboard. However, his happiness was **

**not to last, after being at see for no more then a week, the crew of the ship was caught in a violent gale so **

**fierce, it practically tore the ship apart. Seeing that they might not survive the kind old man, who Caim later **

**learned was the captain, protected Caim by sealing him away in a water proof chest along with a ring that **

**he was told would later help him in his journey back to his home and family and friends. Caim, wide-eyed at **

**the thought that he might never be found, was later knocked unconcious by the violent winds, which made **

**him hit his head on the inside of the chest. Waking up the next day, Caim found himself in a kingdom of the **

**purest white, no matter where he turned, all he could see was snow-white land, and a crystal castle in the **

**distance. Having later been found and taken to the king and queen of the land, which was known as the **

**kingdom of Twilight, the royal family decided to take him in as their own, due to the queen's inability to **

**provide an heir for her loving husband. As Caim was later told, the reason the that Twilight was always **

**covered in white, was because due to advanced technology that their ancestors had created, the kingdom **

**and all of it's land was raised to the clouds, thus being known later on in the records of the kingdoms **

**below, as the Lost Civilization. As Caim spent much of his later years inside of the royal castle, he learned **

**much about the history of his world, including the birth of the first Ring. Caim, not being one who easily **

**forgot about things, remembered the old ring that the captain had given to him when he sealed him away **

**years ago. Pulling the ring out of the chest he kept it in his room, Caim had a vision of great evil, and of a **

**family memeber of his having to give his life to seal it away for all eternity. Caim being brought back to his **

**senses, looked deeply into the ruby red gem focused into the ring, as it seemed to burn with the fire of the **

**sun itself. After many more years had passed, Caim now reaching the legal age of the kingdom of Twilight, **

**that being 15, he decided that he would like to return to the land below in order to return to his home and **

**reassure his family and friends in Breezegale that he had lived on, and not died. His foster mother and **

**father, getting on in their years, agreed to this wish of his, but only if he promised to visit them at least 3 **

**times a year to reassure them that he was in good health. Agreeing to this Caim was given Twlight's **

**greatest honor of all, the ability of flight. Until now Caim was only able to fly a bit with the use of his wings, **

**but now he no longed had a limit to how high or far he could fly. It was with this ability that the kingdom had **

**used its knights to fend off so many of its enemies, and it was also with this that Caim returned to the land **

**below, landing in the kingdom of Celestia (my bad Krystal, lol, but don't worry, it won't have anything else **

**to do with your story(s)). After having get his bearings, Caim walked on into the land searching for the **

**place he had once called home, and for his family, which he had not seen or heard of for 10 long years. It is **

**with this beginning that Caim begins his journey which takes him on many high adventures.**


End file.
